Strange beuty
by Pippen
Summary: A DBZ AU fic about Vegeta and bulma (mainly, other DBZ character's too) and how they're lives play out if they are swapped.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z or any of the characters. I just write for fun and am not making any money off of this story. If you really want to sue me, then be my guest, but I assure you that there is nothing to sue me for. And even if you find something, I have no money my friend.  
  
(Alternate universe (A/U) kind of like a life swap. Bulma is around age 15)  
  
Strange Beauty  
  
Chapter One  
  
"Such strange beauty." Freeza fingered the young royal's hair. The temperamental teen slapped his hand away. "Bad move," Freeza commented, right before throwing Bulma into the wall, making a fresh dent. But Bulma knew, from years of service to Freeza, this was as far as it would go. He wouldn't want to terribly damage such a rare flower.  
  
It was true that Princess Bulma was quite different from her fellow Saiya- jins. She did have the same brown tail that mirrored her moods, the same warriors' attitude, build and training. The thing that set her apart, were her eyes. They were deep pools of aqua, and she had the hair to match. Her curls cascaded down her back as a flowing waterfall, as the ocean. The ocean was one of the things that Saiya-jins did not have on their planet. Something of such purity would not have fit in their gloomy red home. This was what made people gaze at her in awe.  
  
Freeza pulled Bulma back by her tail then turned her to face him, as she fought to conceal the fact that she was in pain. Crossing her arms, she impatiently waited for Freeza's orders.  
  
"A little feisty today, hmm?" A smirk was plastered on his face. Bulma resisted the urge to rip it off. "Now go to your quarters and prepare, we will be reaching Chickyuu within the next hour."  
  
Freeza then turned and stalked down the hall to brief the soldiers for the invasion. Walking down to her quarters, Bulma silently cursed her father for committing her to serving the Ice-jin. From a young age, she had been beaten, chided, belittled, and.. Bulma shuddered at the memories that refused to leave her head. Turning the corner, she entered her quarters.  
  
A young servant girl was in the room and, startled at the princess's abrupt entrance, dropped the water pitcher she was holding. Bulma glared at the girl with ice in her eyes.  
  
"Y.. your highness... I'm sorry... this will never happen again.."  
  
"I'm sure it won't." She spat back. Bulma wasn't in the mood to deal with intolerant little children. The young girl began to scurry out of the room when Bulma stopped her.  
  
"And where do you think you're going?"  
  
"To refill your water pitcher your highness." She seemed to have regained her composure now.  
  
"Did I give you leave to do that?" Bulma was extremely annoyed now. Very frightened, the girl replied meekly,  
  
"No your highness, I thought to refill it that you would have a drin-"  
  
"DON'T TALK BACK TO ME!"  
  
"Your highness.. I..I did not intend to-"  
  
"ENOUGH, you have my leave, NOW GO!" The girl slowly bowed to her mistress and backed out of the room. Bulma picked up the now empty pitcher and hurled it at the wall. *CRASH* She was definitely not in the mood to be crossed. Her tail swished angrily back and forth.  
  
I hate being Freeza's little circus dog! That's all I'm worth to him, someone to do his dirty work for him, and if I fail to do his bidding, I'm beaten or worse. Is there nothing I can do about that? Of course not! "Don't talk back, don't fight back" I'm higher than that! I can do whatever the hell I want!  
  
Thoughts like that droned on in her head as she stalked over to the windows and crossed her arms. But as soon as she caught a glimpse of the planet that was in front of her, all of those thoughts were pushed out. Her eyes were especially attracted to the mass of that rare color which covered more than half the planet. The ocean.  
  
***  
  
I know it's short, the other chapters get longer, I promise! 


	2. Chapter 2

Her eyes were especially attracted to the mass of that rare color which covered more than half the planet. The ocean.  
  
***  
  
Bulma tugged at one of her aqua curls in wonder. It's beautiful! I see now why father considers me a rare treasure. A frown appeared on her lips as an afterthought crept into her mind, Seems I wasn't valuable enough to keep in the palace.  
  
Bulma pulled herself back to reality and realized that, judging by the distance, they would reach the planet within the next ten minutes. Time to make ready. Walking to her closet, Bulma pulled off the now ripped gown she was wearing and began to dress in her warriors clothing and armor.  
  
***  
  
"VEGETA! CHI-CHI! DINNER!" Mrs. Briefs called out to her twins. The two of them paused mid-tackle and looked at their mother. Mrs. Briefs sighed in frustration at the two 16 year olds.  
  
"In a sec mom, I'm gonna beat him this time!"  
  
"I DON'T THINK SO SIS!" Vegeta flipped his sister over and pinned her to the ground, a smirk played on his lips. "Ha I win."  
  
"Fine, now let me up."  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Oh come on! You already beat me!" Chi-Chi rolled her eyes.  
  
"Say it!" Vegeta was obviously amused.  
  
"::Sigh:: Vegeta is the greatest fighter in the world and I, his twin, will never be able to beat him. There happy?"  
  
"Ecstatic." Vegeta let Chi-Chi up and raced to the table.  
  
"Man am I starved!" She said, Vegeta grunted his agreement.  
  
"Now kids," Mr. Briefs cautioned, "try to save some for the rest of us, I know you two can have very big appetites."  
  
A sudden chilling voice was heard behind them. "Well I hope you enjoyed your last meal here on chickyuu."  
  
Mr. and Mrs. Briefs were frozen in fright. They had no idea what was in store for them and had no time to react. Burly men wearing warrior's armor seized the four of them. The family was cuffed and watched helplessly as a dozen men went into their home, Capsule Corporations.  
  
"Who's the strongest fighter in the world now?" Chi-Chi whispered to her brother.  
  
"Shut up Chi!" He hissed back.  
  
Vegeta was trying to figure all this out.  
  
"What is the meaning of this?" Mrs. Briefs exclaimed. The man holding her slapped her across the face to shut her up.  
  
Vegeta was extremely angry now. He ducked quickly and spin-kicked his captor in the legs, catching him off guard. Chi-Chi took cue from this and kneed the man holding her in a not-so-pleasant spot. She and Vegeta began to race towards the old tree house. It was a sort of safe house, but they could not reach it fast enough.  
  
The two men, having recovered from their shock, ran up, no flew up behind them and began their pursuit. Vegeta rolled out of the way just in time but Chi-Chi wasn't so lucky. One of the men grabbed her by the hair and pulled her back towards him, he then grasped her around the waist and hoisted her over his shoulder, thrusting her into a cage.  
  
A few minutes later the men succeeded in catching Vegeta and they threw him in with his sister. The men began to return from ransacking the mansion and facilities of C.C. carrying blueprints and all of the data on the dino caps technology. Mr. and Mrs. Briefs were horrified, all of their work, and their children's work, was going to a brutal race of bloodthirsty warriors, or at least that's what they had gathered from the sights and sounds around them. Suddenly a blue haired woman, quite different from the rest of the invaders, landed in front of them.  
  
"Welcome, to the rest of your pitiful lives."  
  
Her voice betrayed the angelic image that stood before them. It was cold and ruthless, while the girl was quite beautiful. Blue hair forming a perfect halo framing her young face, she did not appear to be much older than Vegeta and Chi-Chi, perhaps younger.  
  
"I take it you are the Briefs family, creators of this. Capsule Corporation." She turned to the captain. "Have we all that we need?"  
  
The black haired man stepped forward, "Yes your highness."  
  
"Very well then, I suppose we have no more need for this pathetic establishment now do we?" With an evil smirk the woman decimated the entire compound using what looked like a ball of light coming from her palm.  
  
Vegeta and Chi-Chi looked on in horror as their home, their past, was destroyed. Mr. Briefs suddenly realized something and his mouth dropped open in shock.  
  
"You. You're of the Saiya-jin race, aren't you?"  
  
"Ooh aren't you smart?"  
  
A swift blow hit Mr. Briefs square in the stomach and he keeled over in pain.  
  
"Anyone else have something to say?"  
  
None of the prisoners moved save for a few tears that trickled down Mrs. Briefs face. Chi-Chi had her nose stuck up in defiance and Vegeta looked his captor strait in the eyes. This surprised Bulma and a closer look told her why. His eyes, and the girl's eyes, were coal black and had A Sayajin glint to them, yet, neither of them had a tail.  
  
"You! Boy! What is your name?"  
  
"Why should I tell you?" His gaze never left the blue pools of cold ice that stared right back. Bulma decided to take a different tactic.  
  
"You," She adjusted her interest to Mrs. Briefs, "Who are the birth parents of these two?"  
  
Vegeta and Chi-Chi were thoroughly confused as their mother's eyes went wide with shock. How could she have known? Was running through her mind.  
  
"I am." Mrs. Briefs tried to say this matter-of-factly.  
  
"DO YOU TAKE ME AS A FOOL? THESE ARE NOT YOUR CHILDREN! THEY ARE UNDOUBTEDLY OF SAIYA-JIN DESENT!"  
  
*** 


	3. Chapter 3

Mrs. Briefs looked to her children with a sad facade displayed on her face.  
  
A knock came on the door, and Mrs. Briefs strayed from her chicken wiping her wet hands on an exhausted dishrag. The old thing was a gift from her mother on her wedding day. Who could that be? She thought. Walking over to the door, she speculated over the nasty weather they'd been having. No one would be out in this storm. Who knows, maybe I'm hearing things. Opening the door she saw a woman. Regal black hair cascaded down her back and dark menacing eyes seemed to cut short the frail woman's breath. In an instant, the stranger whisked herself inside with two bundles tucked under her arm. She closed the door and covered Mrs. Brief's mouth, "don't make a sound." To re-enforce her authority the stranger held a ball of. of. light? No. fire? up close to her face, so she could feel the heat. She nodded and her captor released her.  
  
"Don't ask questions, I'll tell you what you must know and then I will leave." The woman put the two bundles on the table and Mrs. Briefs noticed that they were two babies. "These are my children, Vegeta and Chi-Chi," her eyes looked sad as she said the next part, "They are twins." Her sad expression quickly changed back to her intimidating appearance. "I come from a planet far from here. My children would have been killed if I had not snuck them away. I am leaving them to you; a wealthy Chickyuu-jin such as yourself will be able to support them. I have cut off their tails so they will not pose a threat to you or your family." The woman then turned to take her leave.  
  
Mrs. Briefs finally found her voice and asked several things at once. "Tails? Who are you? What is your name? Where did you come from?"  
  
"I WILL ANSWER NO QUESTIONS!" the woman pushed Mrs. Briefs away from her. She ran, no flew out the door and before Mrs. Briefs could stand up, she disappeared from sight. A wail was heard from behind her and she turned to see the two bundles squirming on the table. How am I going to explain this?  
  
"Didn't you hear me? I asked you a question!" The blue haired woman was getting more irritated as Mrs. Briefs snapped herself out of the memory. She couldn't hold back any longer, her defenses broke down and she cried. She cried for the lie she had lived, the current situation, and the bleak future looming dark and ominous ahead of them.  
  
"Shut up woman." A man slapped Mrs. Briefs across the face, sending her to the ground.  
  
"STOP IT!" Chi-chi screamed, "YOU'RE HURTING HER!"  
  
The Saiya-jin princess walked up to the cage and stared the girl down,  
  
"Would you rather her dead? Then she would feel no pain."  
  
Chi-Chi closed her mouth and shook her head, backing away as far as she could before bumping into Vegeta, who wrapped his arms around his sister in protective instinct. He stared strait at Bulma while Chi-chi cried into his chest.  
  
Bulma noticed more and more the Sayajin like characteristics the two of them had. Black hair on both of them, the boy's sticking strait up and the girl's strait down, the defined chin, the rebellious nature. They had the faint look of warriors softened by their surroundings. I will have to put them to the test.  
  
Bulma walked around the cage to face the boys back, he didn't move. Then she swiftly punched the spot where his tail would have been. He yelped in pain and stumbled a bit, if his sister wasn't supporting him he would have fallen over.  
  
"That proves it." Bulma turned around to her captain and issued her commands. "Take those two to the ship and place them in one of the separate cells," Bulma made a gesture towards Mr. and Mrs. Briefs, "you two carry our little rebels and follow me."  
  
The two Sayajins each grasped one side of the cage and lifted off the ground, following their princess close behind. Chi-Chi looked at her brother with a determined look on her face.  
  
"We're going to get out of here, I'll think of something." She whispered, Chi-Chi may not have been as advanced a fighter as Vegeta, but she definitely compensated for it with her cunning brains. She was brewing up something good, he could tell.  
  
"Don't think you can escape," one of the men had overheard her! But how? "There is no way to be free once you've been captured, and I think the princess has something special planned for you."  
  
***  
  
Here's another chapter for ya, I hope you enjoyed it! please review! 


End file.
